


Trespasser

by shadow_oblivion



Series: Priest Black Hat AU [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Curses, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Flug in a world where there are few humans left, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minuscule world building, More plot to occur in later one shots, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Slug mentioned in name only in this, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Wall Sex, black hat being an asshole, priest black hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Flug just wanted a place to hide and recover but the entity that had claimed the dilapetated building had other ideas.





	Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a brief break from Lux Noir because the new chapter is being a bit tricky to edit. 
> 
> As for this one shot...I just. I saw some pics on Tumblr of priest Black Hat, and I could no longer resist writing this smutty thing. Just a bit of plot here and there but most of this is just Black Hat taking his time with Flug. And just because I could, I decided that in addition to Flug being one of the few humans left in the world, that he would also be cursed and therefore has a tail (think Zidane from FF9 but black fur in this fic with a vivid green tuft of fur at the end of it).
> 
> Enjoy, maybe?

Flug stumbled along in the rain, his breath catching as his chest heaved in exertion. He’d been running for most of the day, only stopping when he absolutely had to stop to catch his breath. This was the way his life had gone for the past few years.  Flug had nearly gotten caught many of these times, but he always managed to slip away, even if he didn’t always come out of it unscathed. 

Like right now, for instance.

Flug bit his lip beneath the paper bag he wore over his head as he slowed in the middle of an abandoned road. His right arm wrapped around his abdomen as it gave a painful twang. Flug grimaced as he moved off the road and into some tall grass, keeping himself in motion until he reached a building just off the road.  It was the first one he had seen in weeks that wasn't half-destroyed, even if it was broken down. Flug reached the building and rested his left hand against the side of the building to keep himself upright.  His injury throbbed in an agonizing way, and the rain that was pouring down on him made it hard for Flug to gauge whether the wound was bleeding through the bandages or not. Rain pattered against his shaking hand and Flug knew that this time, he might not get away. The roads were becoming muddy and he’d nearly gotten a foot stuck. His body as exhausted and his vision was blurring.

This time, Flug acknowledged that he may actually be captured, but the idea of being imprisoned and subjected to the many humiliations that came with being a human in a nearly nonhuman world was unbearable.  And to make matters worse, Flug had been cursed some years back with a tail, which he kept hidden beneath his pants.  There wasn't any point in showing it off, because there was no way he could pass for anything other than a human who had had an unfortunate run-in with a very pissed off human sorcerer.  Who had then so inconveniently died before the curse could be removed, and so now Flug was stuck with a tail.  He hoped to find someone to remove it at some point.

Flug wiped a hand over the goggles he wore over the paper bag, fruitlessly trying to remove the rain as his tail twitched beneath his pants.  His thin shirt was already soaked and sticking to his body and his jeans weren’t far behind. What Flug needed to do, according to his run in with another human a year ago, was find one of the rare eldritch demonic entities that had come to the world 20 years ago.  If Flug couldn't, it was almost guaranteed that he would never get a moment's rest.  If he wished to remain free and not sequestered in a lab, Flug had to find one of these elusive beings to try to bargain with. Otherwise, Flug would be captured, maybe even today, and if that happened, Flug felt that he would never see the sun again. Never feel the rain as he did now, soaking his clothes and the bag he wore over his head. 

Flug was utterly miserable after so many hours of being chased and to make matters worse, his pursuers were inhuman beings.  They would have been upon him now had Flug not made a device that masked his scent. 

It had to be the Reavers. The beings that had animal features mixed in with humanoid ones. They were the best at tracking and would sometimes work for the Soul Guardians, beings that appeared nearly human until you got a good look at their eyes and the way there were no pupils-just a soft glowing blue. They weren’t human in any way and so no one among their own kind or the Reavers mistook them for human. 

Flug nearly fell over holding himself up against the building and knew that he needed to stop and get some rest. Flug couldn’t go on any longer that day, and needed somewhere to hide. Somewhere to rest so that he might be able to try to re-bandage his injury. Flug looked around uselessly but at an eerie cry that rent the stormy air, Flug hastily limped along the side of the dilapidated building. Flug ran his left hand along the building frantically, looking for an entrance, and found one just as something called out to him from a distance.   Flug squeezed through the door just in time to avoid being seen, as he had caught sight of the telltale eyes and bird-like features of one of the Reavers who had been tracking him most of the day. They had gotten a lot closer than he had thought they would. Flug waited with bated breath and to his surprise his pursuers lost interest and. Flug let out a sigh of relief when they were gone. But the relief vanished when a hand reached through the opening Flug had blindly squeezed himself through, the hand wrapping around his wrist to hold him gently but firmly. 

"No!"  Flug dropped to the ground in an instant, tail trying to go between his legs but unable to due to the fabric of his jeans.  Flug was terrified and his heart began to race as he caught sight of a white gloved hand around his wrist.  But the hand was gone the moment Flug had screamed, as if the being were taken aback by his actions.  Flug pressed himself further into the building, and watched warily as something crouched down.  Flug was quiet, not daring to say a peep. He had nothing to say to anyone other than a demon.

"The Reavers that have been tracking you are gone.  You can come out now. There is no need to be so afraid."  The voice was soft, reassuring.  "You’re human, aren't you?"  The voice became a little alarmed, apparently catching scent of blood.  "You're bleeding.  Did those Reavers hurt you?"

"Leave me alone."  Flug whispered brokenly.  He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be taken anywhere he couldn't escape from.  He wanted safety.  He wanted quiet.  

"Come out.  That wound needs to be treated."  The voice was patient, as if having done something like this for someone else before.  "Let someone take care of you."

Flug wanted that, but he knew he couldn't get care from the Reavers or the Soul Guardians, and likely not from a demon.  But Flug desperately wanted someone to hold him. To tell him that everything would be all right.  That he could go back to his normal routine, and that he wouldn't have to run any longer. That he would be safe.

"Would you feel more comfortable speaking to another human?"  The voice was still trying to get Flug out of his hiding place. 

"I don't know."  Flug said softly, getting the strangest feeling that this being could have forcibly removed him but was choosing not to do so.

"Don't go anywhere.  I'll go get someone I know that is human.  He can let you know that you will be all right if you come out."  The being outside the building hesitated.  "You may want to find another nearby building to linger in.  This one isn't exactly...safe for a human."

Flug said nothing, backing further into the building and away from the weirdly kind, patient voice of the unseen being.

"Everything will be fine."  The voice assured Flug, and then foosteps signaled the being's departure.

Flug took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to calm his hammering heart.  He was still free, and Flug had a few hours at best to figure out what he wanted to do with himself.  Was the one who spoke to him really bringing an actual human back with him, or was it actually going to be a Soul Guardian in disguise?  Flug slowly rose to his feet, whimpering as he swayed and the pain hit him from the slash across his abdomen.  It was bleeding through the bandages after all.

Flug bit back the pain, and cautiously headed further into the the building, where he found that it appeared to be a church of sorts. There were broken pews that had been put into a semblance of order but what was out of place were the many black top hats painted in blood-red all over the walls. There was a small confessional off to one side that looked like it had seen better days, only partially intact. Flug let out a helpless laugh. It looked like he was gong to be staying in the abandoned, falling apart church for the rest of the day. If not a few days, while Flug considered his options, if the being that had spoken to him didn't just drag him kicking and screaming out of the building.

While Flug was no longer religious, considering what had happened over the years, he did go over to the confessional to peer inside.  It was as if Flug had expected to see someone there, waiting for him to confess his sins. Flug opened the confessional to take a closer look, and found no one was there.

Why would there be, in this abandoned place that appeared to be in Reaver territory?

Flug lingered outside the confessional, before he spoke in a barely there whisper as he confessed things that had done over the years to survive. Things that he wasn't proud of, and wished he could take back.  Wished he could seek forgiveness in some way for living while others had died even if some of the odd deaths he had no regrets over. But Flug found that it was nice to get those troubles off his chest while pretending that someone was listening to him.

Flug fell silent once he had finished speaking, and fidgeted.  He felt like he was being watched, but perhaps it was just because he was now aware that this had been a church at some point in the past.  With  a yawn and another grimace over jostling his injury, Flug wearily made his way over to the pews, and lowered himself onto one.  Flug lie down carefully, and let out a low sigh as he tried to get comfortable with the tail.  Eventually, Flug ended up on his side.  He was exhausted.  Flug closed his eyes, not bothering to remove the paper bag or the goggles that were in place over it.  As Flug dozed off, he had no idea that he was being watched from the shadows by something that had just returned to the abandoned building.

Flug was rudely woken some hours later by someone shoving him roughly off of the pew and onto the floor.  Flug let out a pained cry and curled up, but didn't try to run. Whatever was in the building with him would have the advantage. It was dark, and Flug couldn’t see. He must have slept longer for it to be already night.  Flug cringed when a voice laughed darkly overhead.

“Well, well, what have we here?  A trespasser in my home?” The voice grated out before laughing ominously. “You had better have a good reason for slinking in here uninvited.” 

“Please don’t kick me out.” Flug was worn out and desperate as he curled up further in a bid to make himself small and nonthreatening. At some point, Flug's thin black tail had gotten free of the confines of his pants, and was now firmly tucked between his legs, the green tuft at the end beating nervously against a thigh.  Great, if Flug weren't so afraid he would have been embarrassed by the display.  “Please don’t tell any of the Guardians that I’m hiding here. I...I can’t let them find me.”

“You aren’t one of them?” The voice’s tone changed from taunting to curious. “You cannot see in the dark?”

"No, I can't see in the dark."  Flug could have had his goggles been working properly, but whoever was speaking to him didn't need to know that. Flug froze up when he felt a presence come close to him, and his breath caught over the sensation of hot breath that spilled over his neck as something took a deep breath.

The presence retreated a distance.

“Ah, you are human.” A soft laugh. “I can smell your scent now. It has been expertly covered up.”

“Yes, I’m human.” Flug said in a faint voice. “And I made a device to make it so that the Soul Guardians and the Reavers can’t follow me through my scent.” It made Flug wonder who he was in the presence of, if this other being could smell him.

“That would explain some things.” There was a brief pause before the voice took on an amused tone. “Have you come to confess your sins?”

“I’m really just trying to hide.” Flug said nervously, unable to hold back a shudder at the voice’s smooth words. Flug flinched when something snapped and suddenly the dilapidated church was lit, the non-broken lights flickering to life all around. The more Flug looked around, the more he realized that this wasn’t exactly a human church any longer. Something else was in its place and it was no doubt the doing of the voice he heard. Was the sudden light their doing as well?

“I give you light and still you look away.”

Flug froze when a hand slid under his bag and gripped his chin, while another hand gripped the base if his tail.

"It seems as if someone cursed you, human."

Flug let out a faint whine of protest as his head was turned roughly to the side, and could do nothing to prevent the other being from moving the tail away from between his legs to get a better look at it.  Flug squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beginning to slam in his chest again as he felt a tug above his backside when the being gave it a tug as if to confirm it was real. 

"So nervous..."  The voice teased, as the hand caressed the tail before letting go.

Flug opened his eyes nervously, aware of the hand still gripping his chin.  Flug stared when his eyes adjusted to the light and saw who had been speaking to him.

The being crouched before him wasn't human, that was for sure. Not with that wide grin showing off sharp, light green colored fangs. Flug, aware of the hand beneath his chin loosening, took the time to give the other being a once over, his tail twitching nervously against the ground. 

The being looked like a man, was wearing the clerical clothing of a priest, with a red, silky looking stole around their neck.  The face, however, wasn't human at all.  It was dark gray in color and the being had no nose that Flug could see.  Thin eyebrows, almost insect-like in appearance, rose in a quirk. The creature's left eye was covered by a monocle, leaving the other eye to bore a hole in Flug curiously.  A top hat completed the look, similarly adorned with red.  It didn't seem to match the priest garb but Flug wasn't going to point that out if he wanted to keep breathing.  Not with the way the being was observing Flug in such a predatory way as his chin was finally let go of.

“From what I can tell, you do not have any notion of who I am.” It was a statement. The creature dressed as a priest looked displeased. “Have you never heard of Black Hat? What are those fools in those broken cities doing, not spreading my name?”

“Are you...?” Flug’s question left him as he winced in pain. His right arm went around his abdomen again, aware of his injury.

“Am I what? Like those chasing you? The Reavers? Hardly. I am more powerful than any of them could possibly hope to be. I am what you humans would call a demon."  Black Hat, as the being called himself, still looked annoyed and became further so as he seemed to taste the air with a forked tongue. "It appears as if you met someone like me recently.  I can smell him on you." 

Flug heard the self-proclaimed demon, Black Hat, speaking, but all Flug could focus on was his wound. The shoddy bandages he’d stolen did not do much to stem the flow of blood. He’d nearly been caught with the slice above his waist but lucked out that it hadn’t completely ripped his gut open. Flug had gotten away but was paying for it. Had he surrendered, he would have been treated, even if Flug would never have been free again. 

“Have you heard a word I said, human?” Black Hat sounded irritated now. “I have never had anyone so distracted in my presence before.”

Flug's attention snapped back to the speaker, his tail slipping between his legs again as Flug watched the dark skinned demon nervously.  

“Better.” Black Hat said archly. “You were wounded by those Reavers chasing you, I take it?

“Yes, sir.”  Flug decided to err on the side of caution and be polite.

“Come now, how about you address me like you would were you in a church?”

“I highly doubt you’re a real priest.” Flug commented, before he bit his lip and cringed back, tail curling further. 

“Humor me.” The demon grinned his terrifying fanged grin. 

“...Yes, father, they attacked me because I wouldn’t let them bring me to their lab to use as a test subject.” Flug pressed his hand to his abdomen again, playing along with the demon’s insistence on his supposed role of priest. “I take it they aren’t used to humans disobeying them.”

“So if you were healed, you would pay better attention?”  Black Hat asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“Yes s...er, father.” Flug couldn’t help but scoot backwards until his back hit another pew when he saw Black Hat suddenly crouch in front of him again, a lot closer than before. Flug hadn’t seen him more. It was unnerving. 

“Move your arm out of the way.”

Flug pressed himself against the pew, trying to make himself small. He’d been offered healing before but it had always been the prelude to a trap. A trap that Flug had fallen for countless times and he wasn’t ready to go through that again. But then again, he had never dealt with a demonic being before, so Flug was unprepared for what appeared to be tentacles to burst from Black Hat’s back. 

“Wh..what are those things?” Before Flug could react, the tendrils shot forward and seized his arms. Flug bucked against the hold with a frightened cry but the tentacles held firm. Flug's tail was firmly between his legs again, and Flug desperately wanted it hidden under his pants so it didn't give away his mood so easily.  The tendrils moved Flug’s arms away from his chest to expose his abdomen, where his wound was bleeding through the bandages again.

”Why keep the shirt? It is in tatters here.” A tentacle probed the trarsnin the shirt for emphasis.  

Flug struggled, panicking over the strong tendrils holding him easily and without effort, it seemed, on Black Hat’s part. Before Flug could struggle in earnest, more tentacles curled around him. Flug whimpered as one tendril looped around his neck, chest and legs, all the writhing limbs holding him firmly as Flug was laid out on the floor on his back. Being in such a vulnerable position caused Flug to begin to babble. “Please stop. I don’t want to be locked up. Please. I...I’ll do anything.”

“Quiet yourself and relax. Your whining is unnecessary. I am not taking you anywhere.”  Black Hat indicated the tendrils. “Since you are so skittish, I am taking some precautions as I heal that wound. That way, you will no longer be distracted in my presence. It had been some time since I last saw a human.”

Flug couldn’t relax even if he wanted to but he did try to stop moving away. It helped that Black Hat moved forward and crouched next to him, as that caused Flug to go still. And Flug went further still, breath coming in quick as one of Black Hat’s hands traced over the bandages. Flug heard Black Hat mutter under his breath and almost instantly, Flug felt the pain ease with a gasp of surprise. Flug froze when Black Hat's suddenly clawed hands ripped through the bandages and watched with a crane of his head as the demon felt along skin. Flug realized that there was no injury any longer.

“Thank you.” Flug said softly. He was a bit unnerved by all this and was not sure what was going to happen next, but at the very least, Flug had gotten his damn tail to lie on the floor instead of between his legs.  It was small progress, Flug supposed, as he eyed Black Hat warily.  He wondered what the demon would want in return for healing him? Was Black Hat going to turn him in after all? 

The tentacles slowly retreated and vanished into nothing.  Black Hat stood up gracefully as he walked over to the broken confessional box. 

Flug rose to his feet, tail twitching nervously behind him as he weighed his options.  Flug decided against running for the time being. There was no doubt in Flug's mind that he wasn’t going to be going anywhere unless Black Hat allowed it. Flug heard the creak of the wooden door being opened and saw Black Hat sit in the box as the demon grinned at Flug through the hole in the side of the door.

“Come here, human.”

“It’s Flug Slys

“Flug, then. Come here and confess your sins to me.” The head tilted and fangs displayed themselves, glowing in the darkened box. “Perhaps I will help you absolve them.”

Flug didn’t think he had much choice and since he didn’t want to have a tentacle around him again, dragged a chair from nearby and sat down where he could see Black Hat. Flug settled his tail on his lap so that he could run nervous fingers over the soft fur.  

“Tell me your sins, human.” Black Hat teased.  “Tell me your darkest secrets that we may get to know one another better.”

“That’s not how it...” Flug broke off and decided that it would be useless to argue about human churches. Instead, Flug decided to humor the demon to keep himself breathing a little while longer. Perhaps Black Hat would kill him and Flug wouldn’t have to worry about being experimented on. Or maybe, just maybe, Flug could make a bargain with this demon to keep himself safe.  Flug took a breath, let it out, and then began to speak.

“I keep thinking about how I would rather die then be used as a test subject. To let myself waste away to avoid being one of the humans those Reavers, and some Soul Guardians, imprison to learn about the few humans that are left in the world.” Flug hugged himself. “I killed some of the Reavers that tried to capture me. I hacked some computers when I was almost captured, and threw off my pursuers. Those actions got a human sorcerer killed in the process of me escaping, which left me cursed with a tail.” Flug closed his eyes.  “I...I let one of the Reavers fuck me so that I could buy myself more time to hide from them.  Another one forced themselves on me, before I was allowed to leave.”

“My, my, that’s quite a few sins.” Black Hat said with a quirk of a thin brow. “Do you seek forgiveness? Is that why you came here?”

“I told you before that I just needed a place to hide.” Flug said wearily, even as he held perfectly still when a thin tentacle slid out of the confessional and around his wrist loosely.  Flug grasped his tail tight over the touch.

“Again I ask this. Do you seek forgiveness?” Black Hat asked, sounding like he was enjoying himself.

“I think you’d just damn me more.” Flug said, unable to hold back a small smile, even if the paper bag hid it. “You’re not actually a priest. You can’t forgive my sins.”

“I think you will find that I can do many things."  Black Hat flashed a sharp grin.  "Stand back.”

Flug complied, standing up from the chair and watching curiously as Black Hat opened the door. Flug shivered involuntarily at the sight of the shit eating grin on the demon’s face, which made Flug’s tail make a beeline for between his legs. Black Hat made Flug incredibly anxious with what the demon seemed to have in mind.

“Come here, Flug. Let’s see what I can do about those sins of yours.”

Flug might have remained where he was had some of Black Hat’s tendrils not shot out of the darkness of the box and wrapped around his back, forcing Flug forward to topple against Black Hat as the door shut behind him. Flug couldn’t help but let out a groan as those tentacles teased his body with light touches before they were gone and two strong hands lifted him up. 

“First, we will address you contemplating the idea of allowing yourself to die."  Black Hat said, in a matter of fact way. "As one of the few remaining humans, you shouldn’t want to die just because you haven’t found a place that would suit your needs.”

“There is nowhere to go.” Flug said resignedly. He let out a gasp as Black Hat maneuvered him sideways across his lap, tentacles looping around Flug’s back to keep him upright.  Flug shuddered softly over the way one tentacle dragged along his tail in a slow, almost reassuring caress. 

“Don’t be so fast to think like that. There are always options if you know who to ask.” Black Hat bared his fangs. "And now, we will begin. Hands behind your back.” 

"I..."  Flug tensed, as that was another phrase he heard far too often. Even his tail had dropped down, once the tentacle let go of it.  "I can't..."

“Now.” Black Hat said impatiently. “I am not bringing you to any of those human examination facilities. I am merely going to...help you, over the next few hours, to forgive you of your sins.” Another grin. “And perhaps we will create a few new sin in the process.” A tendril slid along Flug’s waist in a caress as one of Black Hat's hands ran along Flug's tail, apparently amused by its presence on a human. 

“I...I...” Flug swallowed, suddenly having an idea of where this was going. “What if I...I don’t want to have you...forgive my sins?”

“Then you can rest and leave this place and eventually be captured by someone not as benevolent as myself." Black Hat said, letting go of the tail.  "Stay, and you will not have to ever run from anyone again.”

Flug considered Black Hat's words, the thinly veiled promise of pleasure and the offer of safety in some form after Black Hat finished with him. Flug took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly before he nervously put his hands behind his back. Flug's breath came in and out erratically, his heart racing again over what he was doing.  Even Flug's his tail had wrapped loosely around his waist as if trying to protect himself.  Flug heard what sounded like a pleased rumble emit from the demon whose lap he sat on, but Flug still couldn't help but swallow nervously as a tendril looped around his wrists to keep them at the small of his back. 

“Smart choice, Flug Slys.” Black Hat all but purred, as his hands reached up to caress along Flug’s sides absently. “I met a human years ago, and they ran screaming from me like I was going to eat them.

Flug uttered a little squeak when Black Hat gripped him by the front of his turn shirt to kiss him. Flug squeezed his eyes shut as a long, forked tongue flicked out against his lips.  Flug let out a little gasp, and Black Hat slipped his tongue inside, sweeping the entirety of Flug's mouth as he pulled the human closer to his chest.  Flug's tail ended up looping around Black Hat's back as he relaxed into the kiss.  It was rough, and sometimes the demon's teeth grazed skin.  But...but the act of kissing ...it was something Flug hadn't realized he had needed after so many years of being alone.  After so many failed attempts in the past to have any kind of relationship. To have some not want to touch him or when they did, it was painful.

"You could have missed out on something like this, if you had died."  Black Hat murmured into the kiss.  The demon's hands began to roam, and made their way firmly down Flug's sides, until they reached his belt.  "You would have missed the new happenings in the world, and the touch of another being."

Flug's eyes were still closed as Black Hat renewed the kiss, as if the demon were trying to suck the very life out of him, growling and nipping and encouraging Flug to kiss him back.  The demon's lips were thin, nearly non-existent, but it didn't matter as Black Hat all but devoured Flug in that instance, drawing out needy whines into the kiss.  Flug dimly felt his belt being undone, and his pants being maneuvered down.  A laugh rose against his lips, and Flug gasped breathlessly as he sucked in air as Black Hat released him from the kiss.

"Airplanes? I haven't seen an image of them in years."  Black Hat mused, as he fingered the boxers, and then began to remove them.

Flug realized what was going on and his hands tugged against the tentacle that held them. When Flug couldn't free them, and he realized that he was half naked, Flug let out an embarrassed sound. Flug couldn't help but self-consciously try to close his legs, his tail looping around the front of his waist in a pathetic attempt to cover himself up.

Black Hat easily parted Flug's legs with tentacles, one hand moving Flug's tail out of the way as the demon palmed Flug's cock with his other hand with no warning whatsoever.

Flug may have let out a little 'eep' of surprise.

“By killing those trying to capture you, you are still free.” Black Hat ran his hand along Flug’s shaft teasingly. “Free to do as you like and free to accept pleasure, if that is what you want.” Black Hat’s hand slowed. “Do you want me to give you pleasure, the likes of which none have given you before? Make you forget your troubles of the past and those you have murdered in order to drown in the senses?”

“You’re more like the devil than anything remotely holy.” Flug writhed as Black Hat's hand moved along his cock as hot breath spilled over the side of Flug's neck.

“If you want me to be the devil later, I can do so.” Black Hat licked the side of Flug’s neck with his forked tongue. “But right now, I asked you if you wanted me to give you pleasure.”

“Please.” Flug strained to buck into the demon's hand. Even if Flug knew that he would always remember those he had killed, the idea of being able to forget, even for a moment, sounded wonderful. It had been a long time since he had last been touched like this, and the fear he felt toward the demon was slowly changing into lust.  “Please let me drown in this.”

”Ask for it properly.” Black Hat hissed in amusement, slowing his hand as his other let go of Flug's tail.

“Please let me drown in this sin, father, to stop thinking of another.” Flug gasped out desperately.

”As you wish.” Black Hat said wickedly, his hand squeezing Flug's shaft before running his fist along it, causing Flug to try and hump his hand to get more of the feeling.  "Lust suits you better than fear."  Black Hat mused, as he teasingly ran his free hand over Flug's lower back, and gave another laugh over the way that Flug's hands tugged against the tentacle holding them behind his back.  "So eager, now.  So eager for the touch of another being."  Black Hat fell silent as he drove Flug toward a hard release.

"Don't stop."  Flug whimpered moments later, his eyes closed again as he pressed desperately into Black Hat's hand.  "Please."

"What did I tell you, human?"  Black Hat's hand slowed to a halt, hand still wrapped around Flug's shaft.

"Please, father."  Flug cried out, unable to face Black Hat because the tentacles held him in place sideways over the demon's lap.  "I...I need to..."

"So dirty, wanting to get off in a place like this."  Black Hat crooned, but began to move his hand again, until Flug came in a sobbing mess, body jerking as his release dirtied both his own shirt and paper bag, and Black Hat's clothing.  “Do not fall asleep on me yet.  We are only halfway done.” Black Hat said with an evil smile. “We still need to address your other sins, little human.”

Flug whimpered as a tentacle wriggled up from behind him to slide over his ass to teasingly brush over his hole.  Flug's tail twitched up as the tendril teased his hole again, and Flug let out a quiet moan as Black Hat gripped his tail and pulled on it, the tentacle threatening to slip inside.

"I do believe you said that you hacked some computers to save your worthless hide.” Black Hat mused as he flicked his tongue out against the side of Flug’s neck. “How you let another die in your place?” Black Hat shifted his hold on Flug so that the human sat on his lap facing away from him. The tentacles settled in place, folding Flug’s legs up and apart to expose him, making him squirm and whimper pathetically. The human's tail went between his legs, trying to cover himself up, but it was pulled out of the way by a thin tentacle to hold it down and out of the way. Tentacles teased some more as Black Hat's hands danced beneath the hem of Flug’s shirt.  Black Hat allowed the tentacle holding Flug's wrists behind his back to let go in order to take the human's shirt off.  The bag got in the way, so Black Hat removed the bag off, along with the goggles.

“Give it back.” Flug said shakily, as he slapped his hands over his face. Even with the tentacles caressing his spread legs, and one holding his still twitching tail out of the way, it did nothing to distract him from his face being exposed.

“Shirt off. I will return your goggles.” Black Hat said.

Flug peeked out from behind his fingers as he twists to the side, out fo the corner of his eyes that Black Hat had turned his head to look away from him. Reassured, Flug took his shirt off and almost immediately as he let it drop, the demon was holding the goggles out to him. Flug carefully picked them up and put them back on and sucked in his breath when Black Hat turned his head back and looked him over. Flug knew that Black Hat could see the scars on his face that the googles didn't cover, but the demon seemed to not be bothered by the sight.

Flug looked away and faced forward, aware of the demon behind him.

“If you think I care that you have scars on your face, then you do not have a good measure of me.” Black Hat laughed as he crowded in Flug’s personal space, chin on Flug’s shoulder as he nuzzled the human’s cheek. “I am more interested in what is in the inside. I can sense something. Something dark and delectable.”

Flug let out a yelp of alarm as his arms were brought over his head by a tentacle and held in place.  Flug shook, trembling in both fear and desire, as Black Hat to perused his back. Flug’s breath hitched as he felt tentacles sliding along with Black Hat's hands. Flug twitched his legs, but the tentacles still holding him held firm and kept him spread open for Black Hat.

"We will continue now."  Black Hat leaned forward so that he could press his clothed chest to Flug’s back, and dragged his clawed fingers lightly along Flug’s bare skin.  “You let a human die when there are so few left in the world, just to save yourself. But what you neglected to say was that you had sex with this person.”

Flug’s breath came out short as Black Hat’s hands roamed further down and more tentacles appeared as they caressed Flug’s body. 

“I will give you both pain and pleasure for that sin.” Black Hat said, before he dug his claws into fragile skin, while also wiggling a slick tentacle up Flug’s ass.

A broken scream rent the air as Flug felt the intrusion and the scrapenof sharp claws. Flug groaned over the way he was slowly being spread open by the tendril.  Flug couldn't decide if he wanted it out of his body or if he wanted to rock against it.  

Black Hat held tight to now bleeding skin as the demon let the tentacle wriggle further into Flug's hole as another, smaller one wrapped around his dick to give it a curious stroke. 

Flug writhed within Black Hat's grasp, both from the claws digging into him and making him bleed, and from the way the tentacle was slowly and methodically stretching him open as it moved deeper within him.  Then, almost as soon as it had started, the tendril stopped moving, as did Black Hat's claws.

“What did you hack in the computer?”  Black Hat whispered against Flug's shoulder.

“I...I hacked into a highly protected database in order to force a shut down of the security system..."  It took Flug a moment to comprehend that he was being questioned.  It was hard to concentrate with something up his ass, but at least it had stopped moving.  "...did it to...to divert attention.”

“Why did you let the other human die?”  Black Hat's claws lightly traced bleeding skin.

“Because he tried to kill me after we had sex. Cursed me with the tail because..."  Flug took a shuddering breath, his mind warring with his body.  "....because he found out that I'd been fucked by one of the Reavers before.  Thought I was a traitor to other humans.”

"Does it hurt, carrying that guilt?" Black Hat hissed curiously.  "Do you think he would have lived otherwise?"

"It hurts.  And yes, if he hadn't found out, he would be alive, and we would have kept running together."  Flug squeezed his eyes shut again, unable to help but shift his hips down against the tendril.  Flug whimpered when another tentacle looped around his waist and chest, preventing him from moving.

"Do you seek forgiveness for this man's death?"  Black Hat asked in a falsely comforting voice.  "Do you want me to forgive your sin of contributing to his death, Flug?"

"Please...."  Flug whispered brokenly into the following silence. He opened his eyes, and even though he couldn't see Black Hat, looked at the tentacles around him.  "Please forgive me, father.  Forgive me for letting another die so that I could live."

“It is forgiven.” Black Hat whispered against the side of Flug’s neck. “You lived. He didn’t.  Move on.“ 

Flug hadn't realized that he had started crying, but the pain he was in from Black Hat's claws slowly faded as the demon ran his hands over the scratches and healed them, leaving behind faint scars. 

“Now that that has been taken care of, you will receive pleasure.”

Flug threw his head back in surprise as the tentacle that had wriggled its way into his ass began to vigorously fuck him, the squelching sound as it jerked into and out of his body making Flug shudder. Flug didn't come again, but it was a close thing, as his poor body couldn't keep up with the brutal pace Black Hat had set the tentacle to.  Flug ended up sagging heavily backward against Black Hat's chest, head angled down so that he could see where his legs were parted.  Flug groaned over the sight of the tentacle stretching his hole, and the slick, pale green liquid the tentacle was secreting.  Flug was honestly surprised so much of it could go into him, and was distracted from the sight as Black Hat nuzzled the side of his head again with a low chuckle.

"Like what you see?"  Black Hat dragged the tentacle fully out of Flug's ass, and a hand reached down to tease against skin, two bare fingers pressing inside and curling.  Flug twitched, his legs still forcibly parted, and Black Hat hissed in what appeared to be amusement as he pulled his fingers out and the tentacle slid along in a circle, pressing down now and again. 

Flug couldn't speak at this point, and he merely pressed back against Black Hat with a turned on whimper.

"So filthy, wanting me to fuck you with my tentacles in here."  Black Hat said, though he sounded more entertained than anything.  

Flug nearly shot off of Black Hat's lap when the tentacle plunged back inside of him, resuming the vigorous fucking from before.  Flug soon pressed back against it with desperate jerks of his hips as Black Hat grazed fangs over his shoulder.  Flug wasn't sure if he would have come again, because the stimulation was too much, and his body wasn't exactly in best condition.

With a quiet whimper, Flug passed out.

-x-x-x-

When Flug woke up, he inhaled sharply and looked around wildly, his ass aching and his tail curving to hide between his legs.  The tail brushed against his sore hole, so Flug held the tail a little bit away. With a flush, Flug looked around, and found that he had been lying on a pew near a secluded wall.

"Your body is not in the best of shape, is it?"  Black Hat said from somewhere. “You have no stamina but I suppose humans cannot keep up with a demon.”

Flug turned, and caught sight of Black Hat half hidden in the shadows across the main area of the church, unlit by the lights within the room.

"We have one more sin of yours to address."  Black Hat reminded Flug, as he slowly began to close the distance between them with sharp taps of his shoes.  "The one where you let Reavers have their way with you.  To gain yourself some time to flee, perhaps?"

Flug paled visibly and quivered on the pew, suddenly aware that he was still naked apart from the goggles over his eyes. 

Black Hat joined Flug on the pew, the demon settling over Flug as he urged the human into his back. Black Hat’s hands settled on either side of Flug’s shoulders as the the red stole dangled over the demon’s shoulders.

From this angle, Flug could that there were little black top hats on the ends. 

"Do you want safety, Flug?"  Black Hat looked Flug in the eyes while wearing a fanged smile. "Do you want to never have to debase yourself for another, unless you want to? Do you want to have protection from those who want to capture you and take you somewhere to be experimented on? To have somewhere to belong and no longer worry about your safety?"

Flug thought that that sounded too good to be true. For too long, Flug had been running and he felt that sooner or later, he was going to make a mistake. One that he couldn’t get himself out of. Looking up at the demonic being looming above him, Flug felt weirdly calm. Flug was certain the demon could take what he wanted, but Black Hat seemed to be waiting for Flug to make a decision himself. Flug closed his eyes, trying to think. It was difficult with Black Hat so close to him. And then closer, when the demon leaned over to whisper near Flug's right ear. 

“I don’t offer this deal lightly. I will expect something in return from you, for the protection I will offer you.”

“And what is that?” Flug managed to ask, shivering when the demon's breath came out hot against his neck. Flug let out a whimper when a long, wet forked tongue slid along his neck, followed by a gentle nip from sharp fangs.

“I want your loyalty. Your soul.” Black Hat let out an evil laugh and licked to Flug’s neck again. “Your body. If you are mine to do with as I please, I will be able to keep you safe. No being in this world would dare to steal a soul I hold in my hand. No one would touch you, so long as I am around.”

“What I would give you seems to be more than you would give me.” Flug managed with a whisper.

“You don’t want to be safe? You don't want to not ever have to let a Reaver force you to have sex with it? Do you want to continue to be in danger of being dragged off to a facility? To be a lab rat with no freedom?” Black Hat asked, his voice serious. “Do you know how much I would have to do to guarantee your safety?”

"I want..." Flug was half-convinced.  This was what he wanted, wasn't it?  To find a demonic being that would protect him from those who pursued him?  But his soul...Flug wasn't so sure about that.  "May I...I have some time to think it over?" 

"I will give you that time, human."  Black Hat offered a hair-raising fanged smile.  "Would you be interested in my touch, to work past being used as a toy for another in the past?" 

Flug looked up at Black Hat warily, his tail flipping up and over to his chest.

Damn tail.

Black Hat sat up on his knees, and with a snap of his fingers, his pants and shoes were gone, leaving just the upper half of Black Hat's priestly garb in tact, including the top hat and the red stole draped over his shoulders. 

Flug, once he managed to sit up without sitting on his own tail, had his attention drawn to the tentacle-like dick the demon had.  Flug raised his head to study Black Hat's face, before Flug looked back down again, and licked his lips nervously. 

“I was not finished giving you pleasure.” Black Hat commented. 

"It...wouldn't it only be fair that I...I give you pleasure in return, for listening to me confess?"  Flug managed to stammer out.  

“As you will.” Black Hat said with a pleased-sounding growl.  In a flash, Black Hat straddled Flug’s chest, the demon's knees on either side of Flug's shoulders.  Black Hat's grin nearly split his face as Flug freed his hands and ran them along the demon's dark gray thighs. “Full of surprises, are you not, human?”

Flug examined the writhing tentacle cock and cautiously ran his hands over it. The thin, wriggling tip slowly became wider in girth, especially toward the base, where there was a bit of a ridge and bumps here and there. Flug was taken aback by the fact that he liked the way that Black Hat pressed into his touch, and the way the demon let out a low rumble the longer Flug touched the demon's equivalent of a cock. Flug silently encouraged Black Hat to kneel over him closer, so that Flug could lick the slick cock. At a louder rumble, Flug closed his mouth around the tip and gave it an experimental suck. Flug choked a little as the tentacle dick wriggled into his mouth, and frantically patted the demon's thigh.  Black Hat backed off with a huff, and Flug spoke breathlessly, a little short of breath.

"Can...can we do this in a different position?"  Flug watched as Black Hat sat up, and then settled onto the pew to part his legs as he stretched out comfortably.  With a side glance at Flug, the demon's thin brow quirked.  Flug swallowed, still nervous, but he got to his feet as well, unable to do anything about his curled up tail between his legs as he knelt before Black Hat, and reached up to rest his hands on the demon's thighs.

Flug took a steadying breath, before he scooted closer, and used one of his hands to guide the demon's tentacle cock to his lips, and gave it a lick from base to tip, drawing out a hiss of approval.  Flug closed his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for sucking off something so alien-looking, before he wrapped his lips around the tip of the writhing tentacle, and gave it another suck.

This time, the tentacle dick did not wriggle itself into his mouth.

Emboldened by this, Flug slowly took the tentacle into his mouth before pulling off, and giving a swipe of his tongue beneath what appeared to be the head of the tentacle shaft.  From the growl that came from Black Hat overhead, Flug wasn't far off.  Satisfied, Flug took the shaft back into his mouth and took more in, gagging a little when he reached a bump, and backed off a bit and sucked and licked what was in his mouth as his hand felt along the rest of the tentacle, slowly moving down to the base to circle the cock. 

Black Hat bucked faintly, but it was clear the demon was holding himself back for whatever reason.

Flug repeated drawing back off the tentacle and then taking it in again, as his other hand continued its exploration of the base of Black Hat's cock.  Flug's fingers came into contact with the base of the dick, and then felt something else and trailed his finger along curiously.  It connected to the tentacle shaft from beneath, and the more Flug dragged his fingers along, the more he realized that there was a slit there, and he slippes two of his fingers into it curiously, which drew out an interesting, if strangled, sound from Black Hat.  Flug sucked the tentacle harder, and soon had his fingers thrusting into a small slit that he'd teased open, and it was making a wet sucking sound. Warm, thick liquid was pooling around Flug's fingers, and he dared to squeeze a third finger into the slit to press deeper, overly curious to figure out what it was.  It was almost like a vagina, but not quite.  Black Hat seized up around Flug's fingers, and Flug winced as the tentacle in his mouth gagged him as Black Hat suddenly let out a loud, shrieking snarl.  Flug dared to continue to move his fingers into the warm slit, and even rubbed up against the tentacle shaft, which, to Flug's surprise, made the demon's body convulse.

Black Hat came in Flug’s mouth, and when the demon recovered, Black Hat slowly pulled out as a tentacle from his back slid under Flug's chin.

"Swallow."

Flug did as asked, his fingers inconspicuously slipping free of the slit.  This time, when Flug heard the rumble, there was no mistaking it for anything other than a purr as the demon urged Flug up and onto his lap.  Flug flushed when Black Hat seized his hand and licked the fingers that Flug had been thrusting into Black Hat's slit.

"Most beings don't know about that area of my body."  Black Hat purred, voice lazy from being sated.  After he finished sucking Flug's fingers clean, Black Hat dragged Flug close to his chest and leaned over to lick his way into Flug's mouth with another, louder rumble.

The moment he was freed, Flug leaned his head back as Black Hat nipped carefully along his collar bone.  Flug froze in place when some tentacles from Black Hat's back slowly caressed Flug’s sides, abd was the way Black Hat looked at him unblinkingly. Flug quailed beneath the gaze but met it anyway. 

“Good. You can maintain eye contact.”  Black Hat offered another shit-eating grin. "Now that you have given me pleasure...it is my turn.  How did the Reavers take you?"

"They...they..."  Flug blanched and looked away, not liking to think about it. "I didn't see them while they fucked me."  Flug's tail twitched as Black Hat gave it a slow caress.  When had it come out from between his legs?

“Then you will see me as I take you.” Black Hat said simply, before there was a swift dance of shadows around them, and when they vanished, Black Hat stood before what was left of the alter.

Flug let out a yelp as his ass came into contact with the surface of a desk that Black Hat had apparently dragged in before Flug had entered the building. Flug felt sudden hesitation, and pressed himself against the wall behind him, knees tucked up against his chest as his tail looped around above his feet. Out of the corner of his eyes, Flug could see that the wall was draped in cloth a rich red. It was the same color as Black Hat's stole that was around his neck and over his shoulders. Flug watched the demon crawl onto the desk after him, and flinched.

Black Hat made eye contact before he removed his stole, folded it in half and then draped it over Flug’s neck to loop the end through to make it a loose tie. Black Hat gave the silk stole a tug, and it made Flug’s breath hitch. Black Hat reached up to undo the clerical collar at his throat.  "Do you want to have another memory place of the one where you were used?  To let me take you willingly?" 

Flug squeezed his arms around his knees, quiet. He could still walk away, but the promise of safety that Black Hat had mentioned before was something that he hadn’t had in years. He was tired of running. Flug hesitantly met Black Hat's visible eye, before Flug dropped his gaze and held his knees tighter. Flug twitched when Black Hat invaded his space but the demon merely made some weird crooning sound and nuzzled the side of Flug's head, as tentacles slowly and methodically rubbed against his sides. Flug relaxed minutely and after a few more careful stokes from both Black Hat's hands and his tendrils Flug let his arms drop from his legs, tail sweeping to one side as Flug allowed Black Hat to part his legs. 

“That’s right. Let me in.” Black Hat lazily ran his long tongue along the inside of Flug’s thighs as his hands caressed skin. The demon tilted his head and looked up at Flug. “Do you want to be forgiven for the remaining sin you confessed to me?”

“Please.” Flug’s voice was small. He didn’t even care that he wasn’t actually being forgiven for anything, and that he was, in fact, adding to the sin tally with the surfaces he and Black Hat had and would soon be defiling. But the touch of someone who didn’t want to kill him, yet, anyway and who didn’t seem the least bit interested in experimenting on him, apart from sexual gratification, allowed for Flug gave in and let himself fall. It was better then running. Better than losing any more sleep over wondering when the next time would be that he would be able to get rest. “Please. Make the memory go away." Flug’s hands curled against the desk. "Make me feel you, so that I remember only your touch.”

“Remember, Flug, I want an answer from you when we finish forgiving you of your sins.” Black Hat breathed against Flug’s right thigh. 

Flug gave a short, jerky nod. He hadn’t thought that Black Hat would forget about that.

“So needy, so willing.” Black Hat said absently. “Such a filthy liar.” 

Flug didn’t have time for think about what that could mean, because Black Hat's hands slid under his ass and parted his cheeks and-

Flug let out an embarrassed squeak over the way the demon's forked tongue swiped at his hole mercilessly.

“Oh god.” Flug uttered as he helplessly bucked his hips as his head fell backward to hit the soft fabric lining the wall. 

“There is no god of any kind here.” Black Hat laughed as he backed off briefly. “Unless you are going to get down on your knees again and worship me?”

“You're no god. You're not even...a real priest.” Flug gasped breathlessly, twitching as Black Hat gave him a few more swipes.  Flug couldn’t move in any direction, because some tentacles had looped around his arms and held them over his head against the wall.  And when he tried to cover his ass with his tail, Black Hat merely moved the tail out of the way with another tendril, and gave Flug a harder, deeper swipe of that wicked tongue, before Black Hat spoke again. 

“I could be worshiped if I found the right fools to entice to this place.” Black Hat went silent for a time as he ate Flug out, tongue moving with disturbingly accurate motions as the demon held Flug’s cheeks spread open to get a better angle.

Flug damn near sobbed when that tongue teasingly began to delve into his hole over and over, and that was when Flug realized that there was a thin tentacle stroking his shaft.  Flug didn't think that he would last long at this rate.

"You're close."  Black Hat spoke again, once he had Flug panting and straining against the tentacle that held his wrists in place over his head. “You know, if I were to fix this place up, it is more likely to become something of a cult, dedicated to me.” Black Hat gave a single, thoughtful lick to Flug's wet hole before retreating and leaning over Flug with a sharp grin.  "Of course, there are some in this world who wouldn't like the idea of people worshiping me." 

"Fuck me..."  Flug managed to say.

"Oh?"  Black Hat laughed darkly and rubbed his tentacle cock against Flug's slick hole, pressing past the muscle teasingly before pulling back, and getting a whine from Flug.  "So sinful, wanting to be fucked in an abandoned place of worship."

Flug struggled to form a coherent sentence, but when he couldn't, he merely whimpered and tried to move his hips against Black Hat.

"So impatient."  Black Hat laughed, before he slowly pressed into Flug, allowing the human get used to it before continuing on, and making Flug squirm over the beginning of the rigid wavy base.

Flug clenched around the intrusion, gasping, and then moaned softly when the shaft wriggled its way in a bit further, stretching him wider than the tentacle from before.

"Relax." Black Hat murmured against the side of Flug’s head. 

Flug’s head sagged against wall more heavily and then let out a sob of relief when his wrists were free.  Flug flung his arms around Black Hat's neck in a desperate attempt to get closer, his tail looping around Black Hat's lower back.  

“Hang on tight.” Black Hat said

Flug’s grip tightened and he gasped in surprise as Black Hat rose and pressed his back against the wall as the demon braced himself on the desk. Flug felt some tendrils wrap around his legs and shoulders.  There was brief confusion before Flug let out a soft sound as Black Hat slowly lowered him further onto his shaft, letting gravity do its work. Any possible coherent train of thought was broken as Flug felt his body take in the ridged base, until Flug realized that he was fully seated on that rigid writhing tentacle cock.  Flug couldn’t help but mindlessly try to rock against it. 

“Patience.” Black Hat said as he adjusted his grip so he could find a good angle to fuck Flug at presumably. 

Flug let out a cry as Black Hat pulled partway out before the demon's hips snapped back against him, fully sheathing himself once more in Flug's body.  Black Hat repeated the motion, and soon began a steady rhythm of rough fucking that had Flug moaning shamelessly as he tried to hump Black Hats body to get some relief for himself, as he was too busy having his hands scratch against Black Hat’s neck.

"Use your tail."  Black Hat suggested with a laugh.

Red in the face, but in too much of a lust-filled fog to protest, Flug let out a turned on whimper as he looped his tail around his cock and struggled to stroke it in time to Black Hat's powerful thrusts. Flug didn’t last long and he came with a shout, tail dropping limply down as Black Hat continued to hold him up against the wall to fuck him.  Black Hat was stronger than his lithe body appeared to be.  Soon, Flug began to become aware of his back hurting, and Black Hat must have noticed because in a blink of an eye, the two of them were suddenly back in the confessional box, where Black Hat held Flug by the hips, and let Flug impale himself on his cock as the human adjusted to the sudden change in scenery, hands falling down to Black Hat’s waist.

“Feeling good?” Black Hat asked, at the same time giving a rough upward thrust as he pulled Flug's hips down against him.

Flug's head flung back, his body quivering in ecstasy, his voice lost as his body was filled again and again.  Soon, though, Flug began to moan, as Black Hat's tentacle almost seemed to grow in size with each thrust. Flug leaned forward and shakily wrapped his arms around Black Hat's back, breathing hard. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Black Hat laughed as he dragged his claws down Flug’s back, before holding the human to his chest and rutting, getting as much of the shaft inside of the human, Flug's little sounds of pleasure delicious to listen to- 

A sharp knock sounded on the side of the confessional. 

“Black Hat?”

Flug froze, clenching around the rigid tentacle buried up his ass. Flug pressed his face against Black Hat's shoulder as he realized that he recognized that voice.  It was the voice that belonged to the being that wore white gloves.  The one who had gone to get a human for Flug to speak to.

”...what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I am doing, White Hat?” Black Hat asked. It sounded like he was smiling. "I am just doing my priestly duties, am I not?"

“I do not think you fuck someone to forgive them of their sins.” White Hat sounded a little ill.

"You know, for being an eldritch demonic being like myself, you are surprisingly such a prude."  Black Hat said, amused with White Hat's discomfort.  "Why don’t you go ask your Father Slug how sins are forgiven? Or have you found out that that half-breed has been lying through his teeth to you about being a priest?”

“Black Hat, Slug took confessions when he was in prison." White Hat sounded as if he wanted to steer the conversation away from Black Hat's current activity.  "He continues to listen to others at one of the Soul Guardian’s churches and he is also...”

“Still lying to you. He’s probably laughing at you behind your back for believing him for so long.” Black Hat heaved an exaggerated sigh. “What do you want, White Hat? As you can see, I am a bit preoccupied at present.”

“What I want is that human you are fucking.”  White Hat managed to say, sounding embarrassed again.

Flug couldn’t help but tremble against Black Hat, and was surprised to find a reassuring hand against his back. At least until said hand trailed down and traced where the two of them were connected. 

“He is mine.”  Black Hat said dismissively. “You already have Slug.”

“From your crude words before, you are aware that he is only half-human. There are so few purely human beings left in the world."  White Hat said, voice worried. "The more we know about them, the more we can do to help them survive.”

“Go find another one.” Black Hat appeared to be annoyed now. “This one is mine. You will not have him.”

“As soon as you are done with him, you are going get rid of him.”  White Hat said, sounding a little sad over the idea.

“You always want something that is mine. I intend to change things with this building.”

“That human would be safer in a secure building and not riding your damn tentacle cock, you sick fuck." White Hat's voice grew in volume.  "I recognize him even without the bag. He has been on the run for years on a misunderstanding. It is amazing he has not died yet.  And I saw him yesterday, wounded.”

“He came to me, injured by a Reaver, yes."  Black Hat tilted his head.  "I have decided that he will stay with me.”

Flug closed his eyes and tried to breathe, squirming over the way Black Hat began to rock his body over his cock, filling him with every slow roll of his hips. 

“I am not done with this particular topic.” White Hat paused, before he let out an exasperated sigh. “Finish what you are doing and then meet me outside. I cannot believe you are having sex with an endangered species.”

”You expect me to believe that you have not bedded that half-breed that lives with you?” Black Hat countered.

”...he is focused on his work.” White Hat said, voice devoid of any emotion. There was a silence as soon as White Hat walked away. 

“Take it.” Flug said softly, urgently, as his fingers scrabbled against Black Hat's smooth, dark skin. “Take my soul. Keep me away from him. Please. I don’t want to go with that...that person.”

“Another demon.” Black Hat pointed out, as if he wasn’t buried to the hilt in Flug. Black Hat nuzzled the side of Flug’s neck and grinned against skin. “You want me to own you? Own your soul? Your loyalty?” A faint roll of the demon's hips, making Flug ride him at an agonizingly slow pace. “Your body, when you will let me have it?”

“Yes.” Flug said, rocking against Black Hat, half in a haze of sex, and half terrified out of his mind. Flug clung to Black Hat as the demon surrounded them in darkness and suddenly there was more space to move. 

“We finish first. Then we talk of your soul.” Black Hat said, before he toppled Flug over onto the the dark floor, held his legs tight, and began fucking into Flug with renewed energy.

Flug cling to Black Hat as he was filled over and over with the rigid shaft, until Black Hat pressed in deep and came, filling Flug's body with something thick and decidedly slimier than human cum. Flug shuddered over the sensation as his body went limp and his tail twitched.  Flug's eyes were closed underneath the goggles, but he felt Black Hat methodically cleaning him with his tongue. 

"Now we speak of the terms of contract."  Black Hat said smoothly into Flug’s ear some time later. “For your body, soul, and loyalty, you will in return be safe.  You will not have to run and hide any longer.  You will not have to fear being taken away to be experimented on.  You will have a place to belong.” Balcl Hat flashed a sharp smile. “We will leave a little clause in there for you to ask for anything you may need, as I do not think you are able to speak at present."

Flug shivered when he felt Black Hat's hands caress him, but then relaxed as Black Hat curled around his body and rumbled.

"Do you accept those terms?  We can discuss them and finalize them when you are better able to reason."

"Yes, I do."  Flug reached out and wrapped an arm over Black Hat's neck to hold him close, having forgotten that the stole was around his neck and not the demon's.  Flug tapped his tail against Black Hat's side wearily.  "Can I...can I sleep without worrying I'll be somewhere else when I wake?"

"Sleep."  Black Hat agreed.  "Come morning, we will discuss what happens, now that I will have your soul in my hand."

”When did you-“ Flug felt a wrenching sensation then, and he let out a shriek of pure agony, the burning in his chest terrible as Flug fell unconscious amid Black Hat's pleased laugh.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat returned from the dark dimension he had taken the human with a tail to.  A dimension Black Hat knew that no one would sense him taking a soul from a living being.  But this was a soul he would not consume. 

Not yet.

Black Hat touched down outside the dilapidated church he had claimed as his own, and found White Hat waiting outside for him.  Black Hat took the time to look the other eldritch being over, and found the other demon wearing a majority of a white suit coat with tails and white pants, the same as always.  As was there the same soft grey vest underneath the suit coat over a pure white dress shirt that looked to have been freshly ironed.  Black Hat presumed it was Slug's doing, or one of the Soul Guardians, as White Hat wouldn't know how to use an iron any more than he could find his own ass.  Black Hat grinned sharply at the thought, rolled his eyes over the soft blue bow at the other demon's throat, and glared at the white and blue top hat to not have to look the other demon in the face.

“I hope you know what you are doing." White Hat began, when it was clear that Black Hat wasn't going to say anything of the naked human in his arms. "There are many who would go after you to get to a human.” 

“I see.” Black Hat's visible eye left the top hat and settled on White Hat’s eye. “And yourself?”

“I will be there when you inevitably screw things up.” White Hat said simply. With that, the pale gray skinned demon turned away. “And you will, at some point in the future. A soul is a fragile thing. It is not to be toyed with.”

“Are you leaving or scolding me?” Black Hat asked as he absently traced Flug’s shoulder.

"I am leaving."  White Hat half-turned, his visible left blue eye narrowing as a thought seemed to surface.  "You are not doing what I think you are, are you?"

"I do not know what you mean."  Black Hat said with a casual shrug.

"Do not forget that you are being watched."  White Hat reminded the other demon with a thin raised brow.  "Or have you forgotten that?"

"I have not."  Black Hat indicated his clothing, or what was left of it that he was still wearing.  He didn't give a damn that his lower half was exposed and it gave Black Hat great delight to see White Hat avert his gaze when the other being noticed the lack of clothing.  "Does it not seem like I am trying to repent?” Black Hat mock-shuddered, just to irritate White Hat  "That I am trying to do some... _good_ in the world?"

"...just recall that you are on thin ice after that last soul devouring incident with a group of humans that had been under Veiko's protection."  White Hat looked over the slumbering Flug, pointedly not looking at Black Hat.  "The Soul Guardian was not pleased that you devoured ten souls, and if it were to get out that you have a human soul under your thumb, the other Guardians will not be pleased."

"I have not devoured it."  Black Hat pointed out.

"Yet."  White Hat responded, before he turned and headed off along a broken down road, toward the ruins of a city he had taken up residence in that could barely be seen in the distance.  "Expect to be checked up on more often now that you are going to have a human living with you."

Black Hat waited until the other eldritch demon was out of sight before he headed back inside the dilapidated building he had claimed as his own.  Black Hat placed wards up as he went, determined to keep at least Reavers out.  If the Soul Guardians or White Hat wanted to come inside, there wasn't much he could do to prevent it from happening. Black Hat's powers weren't what they used to be, so, for the time being, he had to get along with others, until he could unseal his powers.  A powerful spell had been cast upon him, and it was taking far too long to undo it.  Black Hat shouldn't have devoured ten souls all at once, but he had been starving at the time, and once he had started, Black Hat had found that he couldn't stop.  It had been so long since he had tasted a human soul and it had been addicting to act without fear of being caught.

Which Black Hat had been, and once caught, had been stripped of many of his powers until Black Hat could 'prove' he wasn't a menace to the few humans left in the world. 

Reaver souls were satisfying for a little energy boost, but since Black Hat had bargained with them for this abandoned church in one group's territory, he was limited to the number he could take outside the territory.  Soul Guardians were out of the question, because Black Hat would be converged on by both White Hat and a number of Soul Guardians ready to put him down like a rabid dog. It had happened once, after he'd been stripped of his powers, and it had been such a humiliating experience. To be in such a condition before another demon as Black Hat was warned off any more soul consuming of Soul Guardians, and other souls, for months.  And it had driven Black Hat mad to have to prove to White Hat that he hadn't devoured any souls in those months before Black Hat  could slink off.  To return to this broken down church to lick his wounded pride over being treated like a monster when Black Hat had merely devoured the soul to survive.

It made Black Hat wonder what White Hat did to sustain himself, because that bastard was suspiciously strong and healthy considering that the world they were living in had few human souls left for the taking.  

Black Hat pondered possible reasons for White Hat's annoying vitality as he carried a still asleep Flug into the back of the building.  Black Hat had a room sectioned off in the basement that had a bed and simple furnishings at present. Black Hat laid Flug down and stared at the slumbering human for a time before Black Hat began to grin.

Already, the demon could see the former church spruced up to become a draw to unwitting Reavers and perhaps even humans who crossed his path. Black Hat wondered if he ought to get a few others to join in his cause and speed up the process of getting more souls to come in.  And if there were enough beings in his building, the more likely it was that he could get away with devouring a soul here and there without being caught red-handed. Black Hat was terribly hungry as of late and he had to be careful not to draw White Hat or the Soul Guardians to him for a time.  Not until he had broken free of the spell that had been cast on him.  Black Hat had only one soul right now, but he couldn’t consume Flug’s soul just yet. 

No.

Black Hat had plans for this particular human and those plans would change accordingly when he learned of Flug’s skill set. It was one of many things that Black Hat would ask Flug once the human was awake, as Black Hat didn't think that Flug had been running his whole entire life.  Black Hat stared down at Flug a while longer, and had a feeling that Flug would be a draw to those curious about humans. But that interest was a double-edged sword, and Black Hat would have to be careful to keep that interest just that, and not let anyone get any ideas to steal Flug from him.  Black Hat would not allow any harm to the human whose soul he now held in his hand, because of all the wonderful things that Black Hat had planned that he might finally be able to get started on. 

Black Hat grinned sharply. He wasn’t so bored any longer, and if Black Hat had to continue to pretend, however badly, that he was a priest, in order to convince others watching him suspiciously that he was trying to 'mend his ways', Black Hat felt that it would be worth it, in the end, when his plan came to fruition.  Black Hat's eye slid over Flug's exhausted, sweat-slicked body, and his smile widened in a sharp, predatory way. 

Until Black Hat was ready to put those plans into motion, Black Hat figured in the meantime that he could always give Flug new sins to replace those the demon forgave him of.

And to have a little taste now and again of a rare human soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this. Poor Flug. First he's one of the few humans left. Then he's cursed with a tail, and now he's in Black Hat's clutches.
> 
> I decided that this is going to be a one shot series because I have some ideas that came to mind while writing this but I really don’t want to start another chaptered story. But one shots are easy enough once I have a bee in my bonnet and start typing.
> 
> So keep an eye out for more priest black hat one shots in the future because I need more of it to read (pretty sure this is going to be the smuttiest one). I don’t know when I’ll do another one shot, but I do have ideas written down for when I get another urge to take a break from my wips.


End file.
